


Going Home

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: He stood behind his chair and slowly looked around the room for the final time, the room that had been his office for more than seventeen years.





	Going Home

He stood behind his chair and slowly looked around the room for the final time, the room that had been his office for more than seventeen years. Here he had dedicated his life to protect the innocent, to ensure the guilty were brought to justice, to keep his beloved city safe. He had seen members of his team come and go, some left by choice, some… He swallowed hard, blinking away the tears, as he remembered the day his world as a cop had shattered into a thousand pieces.

It had started with a phone call telling him that his best friend was missing. And what had started as a desperate search for his missing friend had ended in the discovery of Steve’s body, the man whom he had called partner, so many years ago, and still called Buddy Boy was gone. Steve had been murdered, his body dumped in the bay. The man whom he loved like a son had been brutally and callously taken from this world without even being able to say a last good bye as the last golden rays had slipped beneath the horizon.

 “Mike…Darling,” Helen smiled lovingly as she held out her hand to him.

 “It’s time to go home, Mike.” Steve told him gently, smiling.

 He turned and looked at his wife and his closest friend who were standing near the door, patiently waiting for him. Taking one final glance around the office, he smiled and hurried across to join them, hugging and kissing his wife with joy before affectionately squeezing Steve’s shoulder as he nodded and agreed. “Yes, it’s time to go home.”


End file.
